Queen Twitches
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Alex and Camryn are crowned Queen's when their parents Miranda, Aron and Illeana, Karsh disappear. Now it is 6 years later what happens when those missing return. Will Alex and Camryn stop ruling? How are they going to be Queen's of Coventry?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Alex and Camryn are crowned Queen's when their parents Miranda, Aron and Illeana, Karsh disappear. Now it is 6 years later what happens when those missing return. Will Alex and Camryn stop ruling? How are they going to be Queen's of Coventry?

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1**

* * *

24-year-old twins Alex and Camryn were in their room when the closet flashes.

"Demitri?" Camryn asks as he steps out

"There is an emergency in Coventry you both need to come", Demitri says

"Why didn't Illeana or Karsh come?" Alex asks

"It will be explained when we get there", Demitri says taking Camryn's hand

They had been secretly seeing each other for a year now. Only Alex knew. They quickly go into the closet changing clothes as they went to their Princess clothes.

"Your Highnesses we are glad you both are safe", the Guard Jamion says bowing to them

"What is going on?" Alex asks

"The King and Queen as well as Illeana and Karsh have disappeared. We are search for them but it appears as there was no struggle. What is your command your Highnesses?" Guard Jamion asks

"Search the Castle. Top to bottom. Check everywhere. Where is Isla?" Camryn asks

"The maids have got her", Guard Jamion replies

Isla was Illeana and Karsh's 1-year-old daughter.

"I will go and get the Barnes's, Marcus and Lucinda. Just to be safe. I will be back in an hour", Alex says, "Come with me"

A guard approaches and they disappear.

"Begin the search", Camryn commands

"As you wish your Highness", the Guard Jamion says bowing

* * *

_5 hours later…_

* * *

"Something is not right", Alex says as they were in a sitting room chamber with everyone, "I can sense it"

"Any sign of them?" Camryn asks the Guard

"We have searched everywhere you Highness and only found nothing. We need someone to lead us", Guard Jamion replies, "We need a Queen"

"Go. We will talk more in the morning", Alex says dismissing him

"We try feeling for them with our amulets?" Camryn asks when the guard is gone

"Can you do that?" Lucinda asks

"Yes. We have only used it on each other. But we can try", Alex says

They both put a hand on their amulets. They close their eyes and concentrate.

"We can't feel them", Camryn says finally opening her eyes

"You should be able to your their daughters", Demitri says

"We know", Alex says sitting down

"Didn't you just say you only used it on each other?" Emily Barnes asks

"We lied we can feel both of them normally. We can't feel them now", Camryn says a tear going done her face

Demitri brings her into his arms.

"What does that mean?" Lucinda asks

"That they are dead", the twins say in unison

Everyone goes quite. Thinking of them dead was running through all their minds.

* * *

_1 week later…_

* * *

There had been no sign that Queen Miranda, King Aron, Illeana and Karsh were alive. It was time for them to more on. In Coventry after a week they are believed dead. They had even searched the Shadow Lands and no sign of them.

"One of you need to rule", a councillor says to the twins who were sitting on their chairs.

The twins have been thinking about this while dealing with their parents and protectors death. They knew there was only one thing they wanted to do.

"We rule jointly. We are twins. We rule together", Alex says

"Fine. Your coronation will be in two weeks. What do you want to do about your parents disappearance?" the councillor asks

"We put up a monument to them. No more searching", Camryn says with a heavy heart

"We would know if they were alive. I have the gift of knowing and I know they are not alive", Alex says with a heavy heart too

"Very well. When do you want it?" the councillor asks

"One week", the twins says

"We will have it set up", the councillor promises

"Very well we will take our leave", Alex says

Camryn and Alex go back to their private chamber where the family was waiting.

"What is happening?" Emily asks

"A memorial is being set up and we will rule Coventry jointly. The coronation is in two weeks", Camryn says

"So you won't be coming back to Earth?" Marcus asks

"No. We will ask you to stay here with us all to stay. But that is up to you. But we have a duty to Coventry", Alex replies

"That is very grown up of both of you", Emily says hugging them both

"Thank you", Camryn says

"I will stay", Lucinda says, "I might actually met someone"

Alex hugs her best friend.

"We will stay", Emily says, "Can't say we know much about ruling a country. But we will be your support"

"What she said", David Barnes says

"Camryn can I ask you something?" Demitri asks nervously

"Of course", Camryn says

"Princess Apolla DuBaer will you marry me?" Demitri asks going down on one knee and holding out a glowing sun ring

"Yes I will marry you. As long as you can handle being King", Camryn teases

"I think I can handle that", Demitri replies slipping the ring on her finger

Everyone claps.

"While we are at this. Princess Artemis DuBaer will you marry me?" Marcus asks Alex going down on one knee holding a diamond ring

"Yes I will", Alex says

"We are getting married. What about a double wedding?" Camryn asks

"I am ok with it", Demitri says

"I am ok with it", Marcus says

"Ok. When will we do it?" Alex asks

"Week and a half. I think. That way they can be Kings with us", Camryn replies

"I will tell the council. We better get things ready", Demitri says kissing Camryn then leaving the room

* * *

Days passed the Barnes's moved into a room in the Castle so did Lucinda. Soon it was time for the Memorial both Alex and Camryn were dressed in black with their amulets showing. Emily Barnes held baby Isla as the service went on. The memorial had the names on it:

_King Aron Nicholas DuBaer: Born 1900 Died 2010_

_Great King, Beloved Husband, Father_

_Queen Miranda Martine DuBaer: Born 1900 Dead 2010_

_Great Queen, Beloved Wife and Mother_

_Illeana Warburton: Born 1900 Died 2010_

_Beloved Protector, Wife and Mother_

_Karsh Warburton: Born 1900 Died 2010_

_Beloved Protector, Husband and Father_

Alex and Camryn walk over to the monument take out their amulets and touch them to the monument. The monument glows and the names turn gold and silver.

"Rest in peace", the twins say taking their amulets away

* * *

It was now the day of the weddings both Princesses were dressed like angels. The dresses were gold and white with sleeves. The dress was made of lace. They wore silver crowns. David Barnes walks them down the aisle.

"Repeat after me both women", the priest says

"Apolla Camryn DuBaer do you take Demitri as you husband, equal, consort, lover and friend keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Apolla/Camryn says

"Artemis Alexandra DuBaer do you take Marcus as you husband, equal, consort, lover and friend keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Artemis/Alex says

"Demitri do you take Apolla as your wife, equal, queen, lover and friend keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Demitri says

"Marcus do you take Artemis as your wife, equal, queen, lover and friend keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Marcus says

"I know pronounce both couples Husband and Wife. Grooms you may kiss your brides", the priest says

Everyone claps

Now they just had to get through the coronation…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as I can:)**


End file.
